skyfifandomcom-20200214-history
Other Races
The other races in the mod are not really big enough to be worth having an extensive backstory and such on a page of their own so they will be listed here, they are generally the creatures and such so not much will be provided for backstory or even location. __INDEX__ Boruns Nothing is known about this race other than that they despise contact with other races, they are extremely hostile to all others and have never allowed the address of their world to be known by anyone. The little technology witnessed has been incredibly powerful weapons. If you see any of this race then avoid at all costs. Crystal Life Several of these life-forms have been seen around the galaxy, almost always on a planet where the Furlings have been found to have visited, which has brought many races to believe the Furlings to be creators of these crystal beings. They have an intelligence roughly that of some of the more advanced races and communicate with travellers often, most are small and immobile but some older ones have been noted to have grown to the size height of a human and able to move around on its own. They do not appear to have any technology and when asked about it simply change the subject no matter how insistent you are upon an answer. When asked if they were around when the Furlings were they also change the subject and some of the larger of the race get aggressive when pressed on the matter. Eternals Eternals are a strange creature which seems to be nothing more than orbs of light, they are though to live forever (which is the origin of their name), but in fact are quite fragile and are often kept as pets, they seem not to need to eat anything and have not got much intelligence to note. The most active they get is when there are many of the and they seem to play with eachother, much in the same way a child would run around with another child. Being so fragile they tend to avoid conflict with other creatures or people, they sometimes follow people around if they are nearby often. Furling The Furlings were once one of the greatest races in the galaxy, although they are now gone and little is known about them, there is still a small amount of technology they left around the various worlds they visited. Nakai Little is known about these aliens other than that they are amphibious and likely come from a mostly water based planet, they are generally hostile but a small rebel groub has shown willingness to cooperate with other races. Unas The previous hosts to Goa'uld symbiotes, they rebelled against the oppressive system lords and are now at war with them, barely above the intellect of cavemen they have no technology to speak of or even a language that anyone can currently understand. The odd Unas has proven to be intelligent enough to speak and even become a respectable member of more civilized societies but generally the race is rarely interacted with by others.